dvd_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
More About the Island of Sodor
More About the Island of Sodor is an upcoming two-disc US Thomas DVD set featuring four restored first season episodes, three restored second seasons episode, three restored third season episodes, four restored fourth season episodes, two original fifth season episodes, two sixth season episodes, four seventh season episodes, two eighth season episodes, one ninth season episode, five tenth season episodes, and eight eleventh season episodes and one fourteenth season episode. Episodes Disc 1 #Thomas and the Conductor (Ringo Starr; restored) #Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr; restored) #The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr; restored) #James in a Mess (Ringo Starr; restored) #Double Trouble (Ringo Starr; restored) #Better Late Than Never (Ringo Starr; restored) #Woolly Bear (Ringo Starr; restored) #A Scarf for Percy (George Carlin; restored) #Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train (George Carlin; restored) #Percy, James and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin; restored) #Four Little Engines (George Carlin; restored) #Rock 'n' Roll (George Carlin; restored) #Passengers and Polish (George Carlin; restored) #Train Stops Play (George Carlin; restored) #A Better View for Gordon (Alec Baldwin; unrestored) #Double Teething Troubles (Alec Baldwin; unrestored) #No Sleep for Cranky (Alec Baldwin) #Edward the Really Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) #Spotless Record (Michael Brandon) #Salty's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) #Rheneas and the Roller Coaster (Michael Brandon) #Something Fishy (Michael Brandon) #You Can Do it, Toby! (Michael Brandon) #Percy and the Magic Carpet (Michael Brandon) #Toby Feels Left Out (Michael Brandon) Disc 2 #Wharf and Peace (Michael Brandon) #Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) #Thomas' Tricky Tree (Michael Brandon) #Topped Off Thomas (Michael Brandon) #Big Strong Henry (Michael Brandon) #Dirty Work (Michael Brandon) #Henry's Lucky Day (Michael Brandon) #Hector the Horrid! (Michael Brandon) #Thomas in Trouble (Michael Brandon) #Thomas and the Big Bang (Michael Brandon) #Dream On (Michael Brandon) #Gordon and the Mechanic (Michael Brandon) #Edward and the Mail (Michael Brandon) #James in the Dark (Michael Brandon) Trivia *Instrumental of Thomas' Anthem will play in the US menus. *Thomas and the Conductor will only use the British narration. *This DVD will mark the first of few things: **The first time Ringo Starr's US narration of Henry's Special Coal, The Flying Kipper, James in a Mess, Double Trouble and Better Late Than Never will release on DVD. **The first time Ringo Starr's US narration of Woolly Bear will be release on a home media release since it was seen in the American spin-off, Shining Time Station episode, Things that Go Ga-Hooga in the Night. **The first time Four Little Engines and Train Stops Play will release on DVD. **The first time Michael Brandon's narration of Spotless Record will release on DVD. ***In this episode, Michael Brandon reading out the title will be removed. **The first time the New Series music in the Michael Brandon's narration of Salty's Stormy Tale will release on DVD. **The first time Wharf and Peace, Topped Off Thomas, Hector the Horrid!, Thomas in Trouble, Thomas and the Big Bang, Dream On, Gordon and the Mechanic, and Edward and the Mail will release on DVD in the US, as well as the first regular US release to feature Thomas' Tricky Tree, Dirty Work and James in the Dark. *Just like Fun on the Rails Playpack on the digital video, James will have a speaking role saying, "Hurry up Gordon!" in Gordon and the Mechanic. Category:Thomas & Friends